The First Time Usually Does
by zylesevenwonders
Summary: One-shot.


Zoe needed to shower, she was covered in Spalding's blood, and it had a metal taste as it dried tacky on her pale skin. As the water coated her stained skin, her mind was spinning.

The day been chaotic, beyond the fact that she had just become a murderer, the image of Kyle and Madison fucking against the dresser would be forever ingrained in her brain, forever wounding her heart.

As the last bit blood swam off her hands into drain, she turned the water off, wrapping herself in a towel. The room was eerily quiet as she brushed her wet hair.

She leisurely meandered out of the bathroom, heading toward her closet for a pair of pajamas when the sight of Kyle startled her; his shirt was unbuttoned as he sat at the edge of her bed.

Zoe stopped in her tracks, her eyes meeting his, which where filled with lust. Her mouth remained slightly open as she drank in the view, Kyle looked _so_ handsome in the lamplight, and she could feel herself getting wet.

She blinked back into reality, willing the wet heat between her thighs to stop throbbing; she couldn't be with Kyle sexually, he would die…_again_. Besides he wanted Madison, not her.

Breaking their eye contact, Zoe weaved around her bed, watching as Kyle's expression changed from one of yearning to one of disappointment.

Before she could reach her closet and clothe herself, Kyle had shifted to the other end of the bed, pulling her in, dropping her towel. Her skin burned under his observant eyes, he studied her like a painting.

Zoe felt so vulnerable, her cheeks developing a flush as Kyle caressed her body. She shivered under his touch, his rough hands stroking her arms, giving her Goosebumps.

Kyle's mouth latched onto one of her hardened nipples, causing Zoe to release a low and breathy "_Oooooh_" at the sensation, her hands fumbling through his hair.

He became bolder, taking one hand to cup her sex, causing Zoe to release another moan before swatting his hand away.

She pulled away from his embrace, turning around, ready to dress herself after several failed attempts when Kyle grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him once again. She sighed, ready to reject him when he interrupted.

"I…want…you," he choked, cupping the breast over her heart, his brown eyes gazing at her expectantly. She rubbed her hand over his, removing it from her chest, meeting his gaze, and murmuring softly, "Why?"

Kyle waited a while before he responded, partly because he was shocked she would ask him that question and partly because he didn't have an exact answer.

He didn't know why he was drawn to Zoe; she was captivating and had been since he first saw her.

Kyle wasn't exactly a linguistics expert at the moment, the words he said he had to search deeply for, reaching in the back of his brain to choppily piece them together to form a sloppy sentence.

He was getting frustrated with himself, when his tongue finally allowed him to voice his thoughts, "You're…mag-magnetic. You…ma-make me feel _alive_," he stammered twisting his thumbs to calm his nerves.

Zoe still didn't answer him, so he continued, "Zoe," he pleaded, "You're s-sp-special." Just then she snapped her neck up to face him, previously too shy, but she was infuriated by his words.

Kyle's heart broke at the sentence that tumbled out of her lips, "If I'm so special then why did you fuck Madison?" He could hear the anger in her voice, but behind the anger he could hear pain, his actions had hurt her.

If he hadn't stopped thinking for a brief moment, silencing the voices in his head, he would have missed her next words, which were spoken in a painfully hushed tone, "Why not me?"

He watched as her eyes glossed over with tears, letting one slip out and slowly trickle down her cheek, she rushed to wipe it away, but he caught her hand.

Instead he wiped it away with a kiss, leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Be-cause…you told m-m-me we…couldn't be to-to-together _that way_."

She nodded, "I have a killer vagina, and _not_ in a good way," she mocked. He brushed her damp hair out of her face, smiling at his next sentence, "I thought-t-t about you the entire time," he stuttered.

But, no matter how many times he faltered with his words, he pronounced the next ones perfectly clear; "I want to make love to _you_, Zoe."

He didn't care about the risk of dying from her cunt, he had already died before_, _and_ maybe her powers were immune to him_. Kyle had expected Zoe to need more convincing, but she immediately began stripping off his shirt.

Suddenly her feet were no longer planted firmly on the ground and her body wasn't resisting his touch, it was welcoming it instead. He felt her melt into him as she climbed onto the bed.

Zoe tried to stop herself, giving into Kyle's advances risked her losing him again. She cared for him too much to watch his brains ooze out of his skull for her selfish desires, but she climbed on the bed regardless.

His touch made her quiver, she melted into is lap, straddling him. She felt her skin ignite as Kyle's mouth marked her neck and his hands travelled wildly around her body, leaving no part of her skin untouched.

When his hands were massaging her clit and breasts, she released a shrill gasp, pushing her body further into his. Zoe welcomed the taste of his lips on hers, opening for his tongue to meet hers'.

She began rubbing his arms, nipping at his ear as her lips trailed down his neck to the scar at it's base, his bulge nudged gently against her thigh. As his cock made a tent in his pants her folds were swimming in a pool of hot wetness, throbbing with want.

Zoe reached for the fly of Kyle's pants, undoing his belt, flooded with anticipation just like the first night they met. "Kyle…" she moaned breathlessly, "We should stop…you could die…"

As her words trailed off, muted by Kyle's lips meeting hers again, she placed her hands gentle, but firm on his chest.

"Do you know how selfish it would be for me to risk your life for temporary pleasure?" she questioned, waiting for his answer, but he just watched her.

She continued, "It would also be selfish of me to not consider Madison." Her named tasted bitter as it rolled off her tongue, _how could she fuck Kyle when she knew Zoe liked him? Bitch._ Zoe felt her blood boil.

Kyle's response brought her out of her anger, she felt the heat radiating off her skin cool down. His voice was needy, begging "Be selfish for tonight," his moan was raspy.

Before she could protest further, Kyle had lifted her gently off his lap to rid himself of his pants, leaving his boxers lowly hanging off his waist. Zoe could see the curve of his erection, making her heart pound.

Her hands were shaking as she got on her knees before him, pulling the last piece of clothing between them off his body.

She was about to take his hardened member in her mouth, hoping he would settle for a blowjob, she really wasn't in the mood to see any more blood tonight, but Kyle wasn't having it.

He tugged her up and off her knees, pulling her into his lap again, lighting little fires on her skin as he violated her everywhere with his mouth, and before she realized what was happening, he had pushed his erection inside of her.

Zoe wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, gasping at the sensation of Kyle filling her. Her eyes clamped shut to avoid witnessing the aneurysm, but there was no blood, no spasm, nothing but Kyle's head buried in her neck leaving wet kisses as he thrust into her slowly.

She was about to speak, but Kyle's hand went from the small of her back to her mouth, muffling her words, "Don't," he murmured, taking hold of her hips to set a pace.

Zoe couldn't believe it; she was _actually having sex_ **without** killing her partner, she let herself disappear in his touch, his thrusts. It felt _so good_, her moans were growing in volume and so were Kyle's.

She lifted his chin so that she could look at his face; she smiled at him, cupping his face with her hands. "You're _so_ tight," he breathlessly groaned. Zoe leaned in so that her next words were a whisper, "That's because technically, you're taking my virginity."

Kyle's eyes bolted to meet hers and she felt his cock grow and twitch inside her, making her shutter and her walls stretched to fit all of him.

It was technically true; Charlie hadn't even thrust in and out of her before he was lying dead in her bed, and that douche bag of a frat boy wasn't even conscious when one good thrust had sealed his fate as well.

Kyle was the first to be inside of her for more than a millisecond. Her thoughts were cut short by her vision blurring, Kyle hit a spot she didn't even know existed, making her see stars.

He couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be inside her, he loved Zoe, he had loved other girls too, but none had made him feel like this. If this was her first _real_ time being with someone, he wanted to make it special.

Careful not to be too rough, Kyle pulled Zoe under him, moving from the edge to the center of the bed, momentarily stopping his slow and gentle thrusts.

He looked down at the girl lying beneath him, _she was so beautiful_, he look a minute to look her over, starting at her feet and stopping at her eyes, hazel and doe-like.

As he was concentrating, trying hard to keep from loosing his control, Zoe pushed her hips upward in an attempt to regain their pace. He was still dazed, lost in his thoughts, until he heard her moan, "Kyle…please. Don't stop."

He allowed her to tug his face down, bringing his lips to her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His thrusts were faster and slightly rougher, but judging by the noises escaping her lips, Zoe was enjoying it.

Kyle watched her lips part as one hand tightly squeezed his shoulder and the other combed through his hair. He smirked as he felt her walls tighten around his manhood.

She was close, he could tell, and he was too, but he didn't want it to be over just yet. Without warning he quickly flipped them, with Zoe now straddling his hips.

He heard her whimper, and then watched as her eyes widened. The sensations of her hands running down his chest made him shake as she whispered in his ear, "I don't know what to do," her breath hot on his neck while her face turned a light shade of crimson.

Considering talking required absolute concentration, Kyle didn't bother trying; any coherent thought he could form was blocked by his pleasure-soaked mind.

Instead, he took her hips in his hands and moved her body up and down smoothly; he felt his stomach jerk as the fire in his core burned brighter.

The thrusts were getting faster and Zoe was moaning loudly after each one. He smirked; _she was definitely a moaner and not a screamer_. "Harder," she commanded, throwing her head back as his hand ventured down to stroke her clit.

He obliged to her demands, pounding into her, pushing her over the edge, her legs locking him in between, her walls tightening as her body shook while calling out his name. Kyle came immediately after, choking out "Z-Z…Zoe!" while throwing his head back into the pillow.

She collapsed onto the bed; lying next to him, hand over her heart as she tried to catch her breath for several minutes. While she was attempting to normalize her breathing, Kyle felt like he was about to pass out from the sheer intensity of what just happened.

He heard her breathing slow and as she curled into his chest he could feel it's even pace, placing a hand over her heart. This time she didn't slap his hand away; she let him rest it there as they drifted asleep.

The lovers lay entangled in each others arms, drenched in sweat and completely spent.


End file.
